


Drawing

by LaingLeigh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a proud papa bear, Clint welcomes Matt to the family, Cooper is a meanie poo head, Cooper is grounded forever, F/M, Lila might be Clint's favorite, Lila the artist, Matt Murdock always needs a hug, Tiny Agents are defiantly Clint's kids, Tiny agent likes to draw, Uncie Matt Murdock, dumpster bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Lila likes to draw her dad's friends pictures as a way to welcome them to the family. This doesn't exclude Matt. The only problem is - she sometimes forgets he's blind which Cooper doesn't fail to mention. In any case, Matt doesn't mind because Uncle Matt has a good ring to it.Or the one time Lila draws fan-art and Uncle Tony is the short one with big forehead.





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beated. Tags to Age of Ultron because I needed Matt to interact with Tiny Agents and vice versa with Clint's rection.

If anything else, Cooper was defiantly his kid which Laura let him take him all the credit for. “I can talk to him,” Clint piped up. 

“I got him,” Laura excused herself to chase after her eldest son. 

“I’m sorry about that man,” Clint apologized. 

“It’s alright,” Matt assured him. 

“No it’s not,” A tiny voice piped down beside him. 

Clint and Matt exchanged looks. Lila was next to Matt. Matt was the lucky son of a bitch who couldn’t see the defeated look on his daughter’s face. It was breaking his heart three ways from Sunday. He planned to swoop in and rescue her but Matt did it instead. It was times like these he had a massive man crush on Matt Murdock. 

“Now, why do you say that?” Matt asked her. He’d taken his glasses so he wouldn’t freak them out. Then again, with the company that their father kept he doubted the likes of him would. Still, it was a pre-caution. 

“I drew you this picture and I don’t know what I’m going to do with it now,” Lila whined. 

Clint walked up to Matt and whispered. “She forgets your blind sometimes,” That’s one thing about he loved about his girl. She might understand his friends but Lila never judged them by appearance or anything they lacked and this, of course, included Matt, the newest addition to the family so to speak.   
Matt adjusted his suit before he knelt down to Lila’s level. “Why don’t you describe it to me?” He suggested. 

Lila sniffed. “Really but how if you can’t…” 

Matt smiled at her. “I wasn’t always liked this,” He shared. He didn’t go into complete details. He didn’t want to scare her. Perhaps, when she was older and that was a big maybe. For right now, he gave her the fact he wasn’t born blind. He lost it when he little. 

He felt her heart beat die down along with the tension that Cooper brought in. However, it flickered back into excitement as she painted him a very vivid drawing of her dad and his marvelous friends on the farm. 

“Who is the short guy with the big forehead?” Clint asked. 

“Uncle Tony!” 

It made Matt laugh so hard, it made his ribs hurt. Clint was on the wood floor beside him in a heap of laughter. “That’s my girl!” He pointed proudly.   
The big green guy in the back was Banner. Auntie Nat was on a horse with Steve next to a big pile of wood. Tony was in the barn looking at the tractor. 

“Thank you Lila, you know. I think I’ll get Foggy to help me find a good place to find it our office.” 

With Lila beamed and went back to playing with her blocks. Clint helped Matt up as he got to his own feet. “I need to text that to Stark, and be sure to put it somewhere he can see when he makes his rounds,” 

“Oh, I will.” Matt promised. He tucked the picture away for safe keeping.


End file.
